


Eyes

by littlebitofmetalalchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofmetalalchemist/pseuds/littlebitofmetalalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren x levi from attack on Titan<br/>One-shot<br/>Eren and levi both have heterochromia but neither one knows the other has it. A fluffy little thing where they show it to each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a thing on tumblr about eren and levi both having heterochromia and them hiding it from each other

Erens POV  
Levi and I have been together for three months and he still doesn't know my secret. I have heterochromia. One of my eyes is amber colored, like my fathers. And one is a weird blueish-green color, like my mothers. It's quite a rare thing. When I was smaller everyone teased me for it so I got contacts. No one knows about it except for my family although they'd rather me embrace my eyes. They say it's beautiful but they're my family. They have to say that no matter what.  
Levi's POV  
I've always hated my heterochromia. Maybe it's because of my family hating it too. The second they could they slapped colored contacts in my hand and told me to never take them off near them. Now that I'm getting so close to eren I'm worried that he'll hate it too. That he'll say that grey and gold don't mix and that it's disgusting. I'm cuddling with him on his couch right now. He's so warm I could fall asleep. I yawned and snuggled closer to him. "Heh, levi are you tired?" i made a sort of noise to say yes because I was too tired to actually say it. Not sleeping because of schoolwork is hell, let me tell you. "Well go ahead and sleep then. You're cute either way. Hell, I might take a nap too." I murmured out a word that made him jump "but contacts..". "what?!"  
Erens POV  
How did he find out! When did I tell him I wore contacts? Did my mom tell him? I started to tear up as Levi sat up as well, facing me. He hates it for sure. Just like everyone else. "Eren calm down. Why did you freak out when I said contacts?" Wait, so he doesn't know? "N-nothing! Never mind just forget it." Levi gave me a stern look "I'm not taking that shit for an answer. Explain eren." I looked down. "Heterochromia." I mumbled. I peeked at his face and he looked startled. "What did you say?" "I said heterochromia." I reached up, took the contacts out of my eyes, and blinked a few times before looking at levi again. His eyes widened in surprise. I looked down again before continuing. "It's a condition in which my eyes are two different colors. It's ugly I know but-" "eren shut up." I looked up at him again. He reached up to his own eyes and took out some contacts as well. I looked at him in shock. He had it too?  
Levi's POV  
Erens eyes were simply beautiful. How could he possibly believe that they were ugly? And since he has the same condition, I suppose I can show mine without fear of him hating it. I took the contacts out of my eyes and looked at him. Instantly he stopped trying to explain his eyes and pulled my face closer. "They're beautiful levi. Absolutely breathtaking. grey and gold suits you." "kinda like how amber and green suit you as well?" I asked him. His little laugh tickled my nose. "yea I guess so." he answered. I kissed him and it lasted for a few seconds before we broke apart and I said three words for the first time. "I love you."  
Erens POV  
"I love you too, levi"


End file.
